Owen and Abby
by Harpospoke
Summary: The path to happiness for Owen and Abby had only just begun when Owen boarded that train...
1. Owen the watcher

**Chapter 1**

_The eyes were watching._

_The eyes were good at watching people. They had been doing it for a long time._

The group of five teen-aged friends stood on a darkened street corner. This was a semi-regular routine for them. Four were drinking beer out of a small cooler by their feet. One was loudly complaining about this situation while the others laughed. All were completely unaware of the eyes that had been trained on them for several minutes. More importantly, they were unaware of what this fact meant for them.

"Man...you suck...give me one!"

"Get your own, bitch!"

"You know I got no money right now...just give me one beer, dude!"

"Just be patient...we'll have some cash soon...someone will come by shortly and donate to our cause."

Mike laughed at his own joke. He was pleased that the others laughed too. At age 18, he was a year older than the others and they deferred to him. He glanced around the street, hoping to see some sort of movement coming their way. Movement meant someone had made the mistake of crossing their path and also meant Mike and his friends would have some money to spend the next day.

Nothing moved. The streets were empty. That was to be expected at 2am on a Wednesday of course, but Mike was irritated anyway. He cursed.

"Wish it was Saturday...we'd get some stupid drunk on his way home from a bar."

Quinn, ever the pessimist, spoke up, "What good would that do? Guy would be broke."

"Watches and rings work just fine...most drunks don't spend those on booze." Mike countered, "not to mention credit cards still work long after the most fucked up alcoholic is passed out."

"At least SOMEONE is drinking", the beer-less member of the group added.

"Shut up Jaden! What a baby...if you wouldn't spend your money on that crap you shove up your nose, you wouldn't be begging from us all the time."

_The eyes sharpened as they recognized familiar signs._

Normally, people can sense when they are being watched...but these eyes were different. They didn't blink. The owner of the eyes was completely still. Deathly still. The eyes waited...for...something.

Jaden bristled.

"Fuck you man! I don't see you saving your money either!"

"Whatever man...just don't get crazy like last time and beat the crap out of some old man."

"Fuck him too! What's he got to live for? Old fucker..."

_Something clicked behind the eyes. A decision. The owner of the eyes moved._

Mike was about to needle Jaden again when he saw movement.

"Shhhh! Someone's coming!"

The boys turned to look in the direction Mike indicated. They saw a small figure slip out of the shadows and move toward them on the dark street. Only a silhouette. The street lamp was out. Deliberately, the form approached them. It quickly became apparent that a small boy was walking toward them. Several in the group cursed.

"Great...what he's got...some lunch money?" Jaden complained.

Mike didn't answer Jaden. Kids had cell phones and credit cards too. He watched the little boy draw nearer. "Gotta give the little punk credit, he's got guts", Mike thought. "He'll learn."

The little boy walked right up to the group and stopped. They were slightly taken aback by this. The boy was about 12 or 13 with a fragile looking physique. He had dark hair, a cherubic face, and wore only a thin shirt and some old jeans despite the cool February weather. Most noticeably, the boy wore no shoes.

Mike spoke up as usual in these situations.

"Hey punk...you lost?"

The boy said nothing. He just stared at them with dark eyes. Impossibly dark eyes Mike thought. Creepy little kid. Stupid...but creepy.

"Didn't your Mommy ever tell you to stay away from strangers?"

The little boy locked his gaze on Mike. An involuntary shiver went up Mike's spine. He suddenly felt like a rabbit staring into the eyes of a wolf.

The boy spoke.

_"You should be nicer."_

Quinn and Jaden snickered. "Check this punk out." Jaden said.

The boy glanced at Jaden. "You can't be nicer, I'll bet."

Mike managed to collect his wits.

"Ok...this is bullshit. You got a cell phone little prink?"

"Yes" the little boy answered.

"I need to make a call...hand it over."

"No"

Laughter.

In spite of themselves, the group of boys were amazed at the fearlessness of the little boy.

He spoke to them then. His manner seemed to command attention.

"I want you all to listen. You are bad people. There is a price to pay for being a bad person. Tomorrow, I want you all to remember that."

Silence.

"...Those of you who wake up tomorrow."

Mike had lost his patience. He reached out to grab the little boy's arm. Suddenly, he was flying backward. He landed with a thud unable to breathe. Something had slammed hard into his chest. Very hard. His breath returned as he looked up and saw...well...he wasn't exactly sure what he saw.

Jeff and Brandon were also lying on their backs, stunned. Quinn, the largest of the boys, was on his knees in front of the little boy. The little boy's hand was gripping Quinn's throat and Quinn was clawing at the little hand and arm in a desperate attempt to free himself. Jaden stood frozen as this surreal scene unfolded in front of him.

The thing Mike would remember later was how calm the little boy was. No anger, no excitement. The kid pushed Quinn...just pushed him. Quinn flew backward in a coughing heap. Four boys watched as the little boy jumped at Jaden. He landed on Jaden's chest and the stunned victim fell backward until the little boy was standing on his prone body. The boy turned to them.

"Go!"

The command woke them from their state of bewilderment.

"Now! Leave!"

They did not hesitate. Each of them climbed to their feet and ran as hard as they had ever run. Behind them, one last word reached them almost as an echo.

_"Remember!..."_

There was no need to tell them this of course. Each boy would pretend it didn't happen in the daylight and remember it well in the dark of night. Each would decide that they were now unwelcome on the dark streets of their city. If it could be said they were ever friends, those tenuous bonds were forever broken. Every chance meeting between them henceforth would be an exercise in avoiding the subject.

Jaden stared up at the little boy in terror. His mind raced for words and words spilled out of him like water.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my idea! Mike was the one that wanted to rob you!"

The little boy sat down on Jaden's chest and stared back at him. The dark eyes piercing in the still night air. For the first time, emotion showed on the young face of the boy. Still not anger, but something...

"I know you."

Jaden shook his head. "No...I've never seen you before..."

The boy seemed to regard Jaden closely until suddenly making up his mind.

"Yes...I know you. You are bad. You don't feel or care..."

_"...and you never will."_

Jaden didn't like the way that sounded. But he felt the need to answer the puzzling statement.

"I do! I care! You don't see me when I'm not with the guys!"

"No...I can tell." The little boy stood up, still straddling Jaden. "I can always tell your kind."

Jaden felt anger rise. It was just a little kid!

"You little punk!" Jaden threw a punch at the little face hovering over him.

The little face was not there suddenly. Jaden's fist hit air.

Jaden felt his body being lifted. The little boy was dragging him to his feet by his shirt and belt loops. The iron grip was terrifying.

"No!" Jaden protested. "I'm sorry!"

"No you aren't."

The little boy pushed Jaden toward the middle of the street.

"What?...what do you want?"

"We are going." the boy answered.

Jaden trembled now. The little boy stopped by a manhole cover, bent down, and lifted it from its place with one hand.

"Down" he commanded.

Jaden couldn't comprehend this. Was he awake? A strange and solemn little boy was kidnapping him and forcing him to crawl down a manhole... This couldn't be real...could it?

"I...I don't want to go down there."

"I know that...but you are going down either way."

Jaden felt tears well in his eyes.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

The young boy paused and looked at Jaden.

"We are going to Abby."


	2. Meeting Abby

Chapter 2

Jaden walked. His leaden feet scuffed over the concrete and echoed through the seemingly endless tunnel under the street. It was almost pitch black. Only the occasional spots of light through a manhole cover from some unnamed street above prevented total darkness. Whenever he paused to attempt to bargain his way out of the situation, the little boy would remain a silent figure in the dark until urging Jaden to continue with a firm push. Jaden's pleading and excuses were falling on deaf ears it seemed. He finally fell silent after what seemed like an hour of walking.

Finally the boy grabbed Jaden and stopped him. Ahead was a weak light. He stepped in front of Jaden and called out.

"Abby! It's me!"

A voice called back.

"I know."

The boy turned to Jaden.

"I'm going to talk to her. Don't run. I'll catch you quickly if you try."

Jaden was terrified. The words were heavy with foreboding. He looked around hoping to see some means of escape but the concrete tunnel was featureless in the dim light. The boy disappeared around what looked like a corner. Jaden backed away slowly in spite of what the boy had told him. He peered upward, searching for a spot of light from a manhole cover. All the while trying to quell his fear, to measure his steps, to be completely quiet. But he felt a powerful urge to panic and flee as quickly as he could.

The little side tunnel ended at an open metal door which led to a small room. The little boy stopped outside the room."Can I...?"

"You can come in." came the answer. He stepped into the room.

Concrete walls. Concrete floor. The room had once been a storage room for tools and equipment but had long since been abandoned.

A small mattress in one corner. A small table and two chairs in another corner. A large assortment of puzzles were scattered on the table.

Sitting on the mattress in dress that looked well past its prime was a pretty little girl. She appeared to be 12 years old. She looked tired.

"Owen."

"Abby."

The two children smiled at each other. An observer would marvel at the warmth in their eyes...almost as if they read each other's thoughts. The girl looked less tired instantly. She brightened...then a pained expression fell over her young face.

"Did you...?"

"Yes."

"Out there?"

"Yeah."

"Owen...are you sure?"

"I'm sure...you know I can tell."

"I worry that you are wrong."

"I'm not wrong."

Owen took Abby's hand and led her out into the tunnel. Not surprisingly, Jaden was gone. Owen listened for a moment and suddenly bounded off. Any Olympic sprinter in the world would be envious of his speed.

Jaden heard him coming. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. Something terrible was about to happen. The thought occurred to him that it was his heartbeat which was giving him away...

Abby stared after Owen and listened to the sounds that floated back to her from the tunnel. A scream. A scuffle. Within seconds Owen appeared, dragging Jaden behind him by his shirt collar.

Abby studied the face of the teen. She never knew. It didn't seem possible to know. But Owen knew. He looked like a normal kid to her. Somehow Owen knew the ones that were different. The parasites...the molesters...the monsters...the ones that caused great pain in the world.

Jaden saw Abby in the muted glow from the tunnel ahead. Another little kid! What was happening to him?

She approached him with a sad look on her face. Somehow that scared him even more than the emotionless face of the boy.

Owen kneeled down in front of Jaden. A half-remembered phrase from Owen's past came to him.

"Confess your sins."

"My...what?..." Jaden stammered.

"Save your soul...while you can."

Jaden suddenly knew. His life was over. He could only say...

"I'm sorry..."

The faces of the two children changed in the murky light. Jaden wasn't sure his eyes were really seeing it. They changed to...something else. Jaden whimpered...in a similar way to how so many others had at his hand. It was over quickly.


	3. Abby and Owen

Chapter 3

Abby let the water run over her body. The blood washed away down the drain. She turned the handle to the shower faucet off. Her and Owen had installed it themselves. She smiled as she remembered them reading that book on plumbing. He had found the water line down the tunnel and they ran the pipes to their little room. He was always thinking of things like that. She remembered how she used to not bother with showers before she met him. Now she enjoyed them. They only washed away dirt but it always felt like more than just dirt was flowing down the drain.

She felt strong again. The pangs of guilt were still there though. Only Owen could make it go away. She wished he would return.  
Her eyes went to her old dress. It looked dirty and Abby hated to put it on. She needed new clothes...made up her mind to get some the next night. Though there was no real reason to wear new clothes, it made her feel more normal to do so. Owen made her feel normal too. Owen had been with her long enough that feeling normal was starting to be...normal.

They had found this section of abandoned sewer together. It was mostly dry. Even hard rains didn't flood it. It was a great alternative to the ever-changing addresses they had used for shelter over the years. Farms, empty apartments, woods, swamps...even a junkyard. More than once, they had nearly been caught by police or some other curious explorer. After Owen's turning...it got harder and easier at the same time. They could now travel very fast, but they were in danger during the day.

Abby tried to add up the years...since Owen had accidentally been turned. She had felt enormous guilt for quite some time. Owen refused to let her wallow in it. He insisted this was an inevitable thing...there was no other way for them. Abby admitted a part of her was overjoyed when it happened. As the years went by, it became obvious Owen was right. The fact that neither of them aged had an odd side-effect. Their relationship remained as fresh as it was when Owen was turned. There was none of the sadness she felt when Thomas grew up and became a different person from the little boy who had been such a dear friend to her. So for the first time in her long vampire life, she was not alone. Neither she nor Owen would ever change.

She felt Owen approaching before she heard him. Something in her mind just knew things about him. Vague things...like if he was in danger. The memory of the near tragic Los Alamos swimming pool incident many years before came to her suddenly. Shivering at the memory, she slipped the old dress over her head and smoothed it out...hoping she looked pretty.

"Can I come in?"  
Abby smiled to herself. There really wasn't a need to ask another vampire to enter their home, but it was a game they had played for many years.  
"Yes...you can come in."

Owen entered with a smile on his face. Abby loved that smile and how pleased he always looked to see her. He was dripping wet and like Abby, looked stronger now. They would both now be able to go a couple of weeks before the hunger returned. She knew he had taken the teenaged boy to a part of the tunnel that opened into a lake or a river. She didn't like to think about it and banished the thought quickly.  
Owen crossed the room and the two child vampires embraced. She kissed him on the ear as they held each other. Again she felt whole...and happy. They lay down on the mattress as one and gazed at each other. Anyone moving about in the city above them would never think to consider that such bliss was occurring below the cold concrete of the street.  
Owen stroked Abby's cheek. He never tired of her smile.  
"I love you Abby."  
She beamed. Her eyes glowed...or at least it seemed that way to Owen. She reached for him and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"And I love you Owen...more than anything."  
They intertwined together in an embrace of passion.  
After a while, Owen got up and closed their metal door and locked it tightly. Dawn was coming to the world above and they must sleep. The two small beings fell away from awareness...curled together...as one.

* * *

Activity in the city slowed. Another day was marked off the calendar as a day of work or a day of school. Homes came alive as electric lights were brought to bear in the nightly battle with darkness.  
That darkness was a source of fear for many of the children in the city. Imaginations invented unknown entities hiding in closets or under beds. Other homes contained families that knew **real **fear of the dark. One home in particular wondered where their teenaged son was and what trouble he had gotten himself into this time. That question would never be answered for them.

Below the streets, two sets of eyes opened as one.

Abby and Owen rose to a sitting position, looked at each other, and smiled. Owen reached out and smoothed Abby's hair. She leaned into his caress, relishing the warm feeling that spread throughout her body at his touch.  
"Owen...do you like this dress?"  
"Of course! ...You make any dress look good though...or you could just take it off."  
Abby punched him in the arm playfully.  
"You know what I mean...I think I need a new one or something."  
Owen stopped to think. He often wondered if it bothered Abby to live in their underground world. She seemed to like it when they went up to play or shop in the city. Any clothes they bought for her didn't last long due to where they lived and the fact that both of them were very active. Normal children were hard on clothing...two vampire children at play was a whole new level of "wear". Despite this, Abby often insisted on buying dresses that were light and delicate. It was worth it to Owen, because she was so happy and beautiful in a new dress.

"Ok...let's go get you a new one tonight." Owen stated.  
Abby smiled broadly.  
"...And get your shoes...we can't go in those stores barefoot."

Abby made a face. She always felt so restricted with shoes on. So much harder to climb and jump. But she eagerly slipped her boots on along with Owen.

"Ready?" he said.  
"Ready!...I'll race you!"

And they both buoyantly rose and ran through their tunnels at top speed laughing and jostling each other.

Two men sat in a pile of cardboard in an alley.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"I heard kids laughing...from that manhole."  
"You started drinking early tonight I see..."  
The first man shrugged and rolled over...probably the wind.


	4. Shopping trip

Chapter 4

_"Attention Wal-Mart shoppers! We will be closing the south entrance in 10 minutes, please exit through the north entrance."_

Abby wandered among the aisles in the "Girls" section of the store. It didn't occur to her that a few decades ago she would not have described herself with that term. She stopped at a discount rack filled with various "summer dresses" when a particular one caught her eye.  
"You don't have to settle for the cheap ones, Abby" Owen reminded her.  
"I know...maybe I **like **this one?" she said with a mischievous grin.  
"Pink...figures...I should have known."  
"Yeah...you got a problem with that?"  
Owen grinned and walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently.  
"No...I think you're cute...try it on."  
Abby held the dress against her.  
"I'll be right back!" She kissed him on the cheek and almost skipped away.

Owen watched her go into a dressing room. He really had never liked shopping. But with Abby it was ok. She had such a good time. He reminded himself to try to talk her into buying some jeans too so the dress would last longer.

"I'm back! What do you think?"  
Owen looked up. There was Abby, the love of his life...stunningly beautiful in a pink flowered sun dress. As usual, Owen didn't know exactly how to express himself.  
"You look great, Abby!...Wow!"  
"So that means you like it?" she giggled.

* * *

"Psst...dude...check it out."  
"What?"  
"Those two kids in line."  
"Yeah...so?"  
"You see that roll of bills the little dude has?"  
"Don't you mean '**had**'?"  
"Ha! Good point!"

* * *

  
Abby and Owen walked out into the parking lot with their bags. Abby couldn't wait to try on her new clothes.  
"Let's go to the park tonight, Owen...I want to..."  
_"Hold up!"_  
The two young lovers stopped and turned to face two men in their 20s. Both were covered in tattoos and both appeared to have made quite an effort to dress as "street" as possible. The smiles faded from Owen and Abby's faces.  
One of the thugs spoke up.  
"Let's not waste any time here...just give us that big wad of cash you've got and you can go on home to mommy."

Nothing happened. The thugs regarded the two kids with puzzlement. Both just stood there staring at them. Their eyes never wavered...never blinked. No fear.  
"I guess we've got two deaf kids here..." the thug said. He reached for Owen, "I said..."

With lightning speed, Abby's arm shot forward. Her fist slammed into the thug's arm and an audible _crunch _could be heard. The thug screamed. He backed away and fell to the ground holding his ruined arm.  
"Augh! What the...**FUCK**!"  
The second thug looked at Abby in amazement. "**Shit **girl...you know kung fu or something?"  
He stepped forward and threw a kick at her face. Abby easily caught his foot and twisted it. He crumpled to the ground screaming in agony.  
"You broke my ankle! You little bitch!"  
Owen was on him in a second. He grabbed the thug's head with both hands and pulled him up to within inches of Owen's face.  
"Watch who you call **BITCH**!"  
The thug's eyes widened. He saw something primal in Owen's eyes. Something that scared him more than anything he had ever seen.  
"I'm...I...I'm...sorry!" he managed to stammer.

Owen shoved the thug to the ground in disgust.  
"You're lucky I didn't meet you last night."  
Owen took Abby's hand and they turned and walked away into the darkness. Left behind were two young men who were suddenly feeling less "tough" and reassessing their lifestyle choices. They watched the shadowy figures dart away suddenly...and leap a fence?

Once they were far away from the humiliated thugs, Owen and Abby stopped behind a building and couldn't help giggling.  
"It doesn't pay to make my Abby mad!"  
"They were messing with my man!"  
Owen kissed Abby on the lips. Abby paused.  
"Owen...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Were they...bad?"  
"Not like the guy last night. He was a bad one. Those two just needed a lesson..."  
Owen turned to her.  
"...which you **gave **them!"  
Laughter rang out in the dark.

Abby changed into her new dress and the two young vampires ran gleefully through the big park. They found a lonely spot by a small pond and settled down to enjoy each other's company. Owen suddenly turned to Abby and put his hand on her thigh.  
"Abby...there is something I want to do."  
She grinned shyly.  
"Really?"  
Owen giggled.  
"Not that!"  
Abby feigned hurt feelings. Owen saw through it and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
"No...I was thinking..."  
Abby looked at him.

_"...I want to go see my Mother."_


	5. The return to Los Alamos

** Chapter 5**

Abby let Owen's words sink in. Her mind began to assign motives...but she chided herself for thinking it. If Owen wanted to see his Mother it didn't mean he wasn't happy with her. Abby's thoughts turned back to Owen. She worried that he would expect something that could not be. She looked at him and spoke softly.

"Owen..." she placed her hand on his, "Is that a good idea?"  
Owen paused.  
"I don't know."

He knew what Abby was talking about. Many years ago...was it decades now? ...They had traveled to where Owen's Mother was.

The reason was that, despite their happiness, Owen had missed his Mother terribly in those first few years. He hated to think that she missed him...and maybe even thought he was dead. He had told Abby about his Mother's drinking and worried that she may be worse than ever because of him leaving. He and Abby had talked it over for weeks. He knew Abby was afraid she would lose him...that he would decide to stay with his Mother.

_The memories came flooding back..._

_1985-Ames, Iowa_

"I can't let her think I'm dead, Abby."  
"I know...but Owen..."  
"You don't have to worry...I would never leave you...I can't leave you."  
"I know..." Abby lied, "but won't we be taking a chance?"  
"We'll be careful...I just want to let her know I'm ok."

After much discussion, Abby finally agreed. The time came to leave. One early evening, the two children kissed once while sitting atop a barn, stripped their clothing away from their upper bodies, secured it around their waists, and leapt into the air. Wings sprang forth from their shirtless upper backs in an instant and bore them aloft with ease. They took flight for Los Alamos.

Neither Abby or Owen knew exactly how the whole thing worked...only that a thought was all they needed to produce...wings! Deceptively delicate, their wings didn't resemble birds or bats wings...more like extra arms with a cloth-like membrane attached which spanned several feet. The wings were quite powerful and could lift them into the air from a standing position on the ground if needed.

Owen thought Abby looked beautiful when she flew. She crossed her hands over her chest and pointed her toes. At times she would bank sharply and stretch out her arms as if giving herself over completely to the sky. All the while her hair swirled and flowed in the wind. He even loved the way she said the word "flew".

He assumed that seeing a pair of wings extending from a person's back would look odd...even scary to most people...but Abby looked like an angel to him.

They soared through the moonless night sky silently. Both were alone with their thoughts as conversation was difficult with the wind whistling past their ears. Owen had his uncertainty to keep him company and Abby had her fear. But they would often glance at each other as they swooped along. Both "felt" the other so words weren't really necessary at times. They were able to maneuver together as if bound by physical ties.

There was no fatigue in their limbs. They were able to cover great distances with surprising speed. Hundreds of miles passed below them the first night. They stopped as dawn approached and burrowed into the overhang of a riverbank for shelter. Abby had traveled in this way many times in her life and passed on the experience to Owen. Though being alone had been a terrible reality for much of her existence, those lessons served her well now.

Abby gazed at Owen as they curled together in their makeshift den and thought how wonderful it was to not be alone.

* * *

The sun left the world again and the two little vampires rose to continue their journey. After an hour of tireless flight, Los Alamos appeared before them and they settled down in a wooded area outside of town. Owen thought it was interesting how he never felt lost now. He always knew exactly which direction to go whenever he wanted to go somewhere.

Abby took Owen's hand.

"Are you ok?"  
"Yes."

They crept into Los Alamos under cover of dark only to find the old apartment occupied by a different resident. Owen was crushed as they looked in a window at different furniture and pictures of strange people on the walls. He imagined the worst.

He and Abby settled down on their old jungle gym. Abby looked at it fondly as she remembered their first meeting. She glanced at Owen but he was too preoccupied to notice her nostalgia. She felt slightly hurt but realized her lover was in need of her comfort.

"We'll find her, Owen."  
"How? What if something happened to her? What if..."  
Abby interrupted him.  
"You mustn't think like that..."  
Despite himself, Owen couldn't help looking at Abby and smiling. Ever so often, she would use a word like "mustn't". He found it endearing.  
"I know...but what do we do now?"  
"We can ask someone."  
Owen looked at Abby.  
"I can't! What if it was someone that knew me back then?"  
Abby leaned against Owen's shoulder.  
"I'll do it."

Owen was eager to leave town...the memories here were not pleasant. But it made sense. Abby marched up to his old apartment and knocked on the door while Owen lagged behind in the shadows. Nothing stirred inside so she knocked again. This time she knocked in Morse code "H-I" and shot a mischievous glance at Owen. He suppressed a giggle.

Sounds of life were heard from behind the door. A muffled voice.  
"What the hell..."  
A rough looking man in his thirties opened the door. He immediately looked down at Abby with surprise.

Abby tried to put on a pleasant smile and broke the awkward silence.  
"Hi."

The man still didn't speak. He leaned out into the hallway and looked both ways.  
"What's going on? Can I help you?"  
"Maybe...I was wondering if you knew the lady that used to live here."  
He paused, rubbed his eyes, and looked around the hallway again.

"The drunk bitch? Sure...they kicked her out last year. I moved in because it's better than my old room."  
Owen felt both anger and despair at the man's words. Abby could tell Owen was agitated and continued quickly.  
"Um...do you know where she is now?"  
The man smiled at Abby. Owen stiffened. Something in the man's manner made his senses come alive.  
"You related to her? Sure...why don't you come on in and I'll help you out?"  
Abby, looking pleased, took the invitation and stepped into the apartment. She couldn't help thinking this was going very well so far.

The man closed the door behind Abby and locked it. He turned to her and grinned as his eyes scanned her small frame.  
"So what's a pretty little thing like you doing out in the middle of the night?"  
"Just looking for Owen's...um...my Mother."  
He sat down on a run-down couch beside Abby and reached for her hand.  
"Well...we'll look for her in the morning. You should get some rest in the meantime."  
Abby looked puzzled.  
"I don't need any rest. I just want to know where she is."  
He pulled Abby toward him.  
"Now now little sweetheart...no need to get into a big rush. Let's just get you undressed and ready for bed."

He reached down and started to raise Abby's dress up and over her head. She frowned and almost knocked his hand away. But at the last second she realized she could just pretend to be tired until he told her where Owen's mother was. She could only think of how happy that would make Owen. She relented and allowed the man to lift her dress off her. He tossed it aside and looked at her standing in front of him totally naked. His eyes greedily roamed over her nude form.  
"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?"

Abby was getting irritated. She hated to keep Owen waiting outside wondering if the man knew anything.  
"Can you please just tell me where she is?"  
"Sure, sure...we'll make a trade. I'll tell you where she is...you just have to do something for me first..."  
He reached out with one hand and grabbed Abby's waist. He slid his other hand down her belly and between her legs.  
Abby's eyes grew wide as his fingers made contact with her.

"**Stop!**"


	6. Finding Mom

** Chapter 6**

Owen watched Abby disappear into the apartment with some consternation. Something wasn't right. There was something about that man which Owen did not like at all. He quickly crossed over to the door and listened. The latch on the door clicked home and the conversation inside faintly floated out to Owen's ears.

Suddenly Owen heard Abby yell. He immediately thrust both hands forward and sent the door careening into the apartment in several pieces. He stepped forward but realized that he could not enter. A sick feeling began to bubble forth in his belly as he neared the threshold. All the strength drained from his limbs and his head began to ache. He hesitated.

Sounds. A crash. A yell. Owen prepared himself...he was going in.

Abby appeared. She was completely naked.  
"Stop Owen! Don't come in!"

Owen was dumbfounded. Abby disappeared around the corner and reemerged seconds later dragging the man behind her. His mouth was bleeding and he moaned in pain.

Abby looked angry.  
"I'm so stupid!"  
She dropped him just inside the apartment and stepped into Owen's arms.  
"I can't believe I didn't see what he was doing...I thought he just wanted me to go to sleep."  
Owen felt anger rising in him. He tried to push past Abby.  
"No Owen! You can't go in!"  
"Then bring him out here!"

Abby hugged Owen tightly and tried to restrain him. Though they were about equal in physical strength, Owen was very angry and she knew from personal experience that anger boosted their strength and speed dramatically.

"Stop..." she whispered into his ear. Her whisper had a calming effect on Owen. His eyes cleared slightly. He turned his attention to Abby.  
"Are you ok? What happened?"  
"Of course I'm ok...I just wasn't thinking. I thought I could stall long enough to find out what he knows about your Mother."  
Owen glanced down at his mate's nude form.  
"How did you get...undressed?"  
"He pulled my dress off. He said he wanted me to get some sleep...but..."  
"That wasn't what he wanted I guess?"  
Owen's eyes changed again to an opaque blue-white and his lip curled in anger.  
"No...I've had it happen before...should have known...but Owen...wait..."  
"For what?"  
"He still may know where your Mother is."  
"So?"  
"So don't...do what you're thinking of doing..."  
"He's bad Abby."  
"Maybe but..."  
"Not maybe...he is...I can tell."

Abby didn't know what Owen meant by that. She heard people stirring in some of the other apartments. Owen had awakened some of the other tenants. She shook her head.

"Doesn't matter...we need to go inside and talk to him...wait here."  
Abby stepped into the apartment and crouched down beside the man.  
"Invite Owen in."  
The man looked at Abby with a dazed look in his eyes.  
"What?"  
Abby grabbed his throat.  
"Invite him..." Abby pointed at Owen, "...in."  
The man felt the strength of the grip around his throat and decided he should comply with the strange request. He looked at Owen.  
"You...can come in."

Owen stepped forward and stopped with a pained expression on his face. Abby looked at him puzzled.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I still can't come in."  
Abby paused. Was it because the man didn't really mean it? She had always assumed it was the words that mattered. But it must be deeper than that. The person that invited you in must REALLY have to want you to enter their home.

"Darn...you may have to go hide before anyone sees you, Owen."  
"I'm not leaving, Abby."  
"Don't be stubborn...he can't hurt me."  
Owen looked at the man and tried to calm himself.  
"Ok...I'm not going to hurt you...please invite me in."

The man looked back at Owen and at the ruined door that lay in pieces around him. None of this made any sense. The two kids were strangely frightening. He wanted no part of the little boy.

Abby leaned down and calmly reassured him.  
"He won't hurt you...I won't let him hurt you."  
The man looked at Abby. In spite of his current situation, he couldn't help admiring her pretty face and naked body. Somewhere in his sleep deprived mind, he decided there was still a chance for him to have her.  
"Ok...ok...you can come in."

Owen quickly entered the doorway with no ill effects. Abby pulled the man back into the apartment as Owen followed. He protested weakly as he was dragged by his shirt collar.

As Abby placed the man on his couch, Owen picked up her dress and handed it to her.  
"Here...he keeps looking at you."  
Abby glanced at the man and caught him sneaking a look. She sighed, turned sideways, and took the dress as Owen glared at the man.  
The man stammered, "I didn't mean nothing...I just wanted to help her to relax before."  
"Oh stop it!" Owen snarled.  
The man drew back at the savagery in Owen's eyes. He looked at Abby as she slipped the dress over her head.  
"You said he wouldn't hurt me!"  
"I won't...this time." Owen snapped.

Abby thought they should find out what the man knew and leave quickly.  
"We just want to know where the woman is...just tell us and we'll go."

* * *

Two small figures darted through the streets. As they leapt over a fence, a dog barked an alarm. They were blocks away by the time the dog was able to investigate the spot where they entered the enclosed area. The poor creature ceased barking abruptly upon catching the hint of a smell it had never encountered before. Its primitive brain decided it was best to let the matter rest and the dog returned to its small doghouse.

The pair arrived at a small RV park and stopped to survey the landscape.  
"A bunch of trailers here, Owen."  
"Yeah...he said she was renting one of them."  
"You think he was telling the truth?"  
Owen scowled.  
"If he was lying we can go back and see him again."

Abby eyed Owen curiously. He was still obviously upset about what the man did to her. But there was something else there...she made a mental note to ask him about it later.  
Owen suddenly pointed.

"There."  
Abby looked at the trailer Owen pointed to. It was adorned with religious symbols of various types. Crosses and images of Christ mostly.  
"That's probably her place" Owen said with a touch of nervousness.  
He began walking toward the trailer tentatively. Abby lagged behind.

"Should I...wait here?"  
Owen grabbed her hand.  
"No...I want you to come with me."

They crept up to the door more silently than other creatures could. Owen often marveled at the fact that if he could not be detected by any living thing if he didn't want to be. The lights were on inside the trailer. Owen raised his hand to knock. Abby huddled behind him.

* * *

The woman sat alone at the small table. An open bible lay before her. She was deep in prayer. Her hand reached for a glass and she sipped from it before returning it to its spot.

She was in her early 30s but had a haggard appearance and a sad emptiness in her eyes.

A sudden knock at the door startled her from her dazed state. She glanced at the door with a worried look. Reaching for a baseball bat kept handy for just this sort of thing, she rose and moved to the door.  
"Who is it?"  
A muffled voice answered. A child's voice. A boy's voice. A voice she knew...  
"It's...me..."

Her heart jumped in her chest. It could not be...no...she wouldn't let her mind play tricks on her again. This was a prank. Hand shaking, she reached for the curtain over the glass in the door and pulled it aside. There were two children standing there in the dark. The boy in front raised his hand in a slight wave. She couldn't see him clearly. He stepped forward into the light spilling out from the small window.

"Owen?"  
Her breath left her body. She grabbed at the door handle and tried to open it while fumbling with the lock. Finally she flung the door open.

"Owen? Is that really you?"  
"Yes Mom...it's me."


	7. Homecoming

Chapter 7

The woman fainted. Owen caught her as if she was light as a feather.  
"Mom!"  
Abby moved close to Owen's ear.  
"She's ok...it's just a shock to see you."  
"I...know..." Owen fell silent.

Abby looked around to see if anyone else was watching. She glanced at the open door.  
"We need to take her inside...but she has to invite us in."  
Owen looked at Abby.  
"Even me?"  
"Yes..." Abby's voice trailed off as a distant memory rose up in her mind. She knew first-hand that being a relative didn't matter.  
Owen patted his mother's face gently.  
"Mom...wake up..."  
She stirred. Her eyes opened. Looking up at the face of her son brought her fully awake.  
"Owen!" She threw her arms around him and held him tightly as tears formed in her eyes. "My little boy!"  
Owen hugged his mother in return. It felt good. The feel of her. The smell of her. His senses now brought him more information than when he had last seen her. He could now hear her heart beating in her chest. It was a good sound.

Owen whispered to her. "Mom...can we come inside your house?"  
She was sobbing now. Turning her head to kiss his cheek, she answered him. "Of course you can! ...My baby boy..."  
Abby had drifted into the background. She observed the reunion with curiosity. She saw the warmth between the two beings and it made her heart ache. She was very pleased for Owen, nothing made her more happy than seeing him smile. But she also could not stop her memories from washing over her. Memories of a long-dead time...a long-dead life forever banished to the mists of time. Her eyes glistened with tears in the dim light. Emotions conflicted within her.

"Let's go inside, Mom."  
"Yes...let's go inside." she answered.

Owen carried his mother into the open door. If she noticed that her little boy was carrying her as if she were a baby, she didn't show it. He set her down on her dingy couch.  
"Mom...can Abby come in?"

Owen's mother turned to look at Abby for the first time. She saw a little girl dressed in a dirty, loose-fitting dress, standing staring at them from just beyond the open door. Something about her manner suggested great sadness. Owen's mother felt sympathy for her immediately.  
"Yes...of course...Abby?...you can come in too."  
Abby smiled slightly and stepped inside the door. She silently moved to sit on a chair in the corner.  
Owen's mother turned her attention back to Owen.

"Owen! I can't believe it's you!"  
Owen just smiled shyly. It felt very good to see his Mother again. But it saddened him to see how tired and...old...she looked. It had only been two years, but she looked far older than the last time he had seen her. He stroked her cheek and wiped away one of her tears.

"Where...where have you been? It's been two...years...Owen...that night you...the pool...the police said..."  
"I'm sorry Mom...I just **HAD **to leave. I was afraid...that...maybe I would get blamed for what happened."  
"Why would they blame **you**, Owen? The police said...the coach and the other kids saw some older kids come in and start a fire...and they started threatening all the kids...they were probably drunk..."

She stroked Owen's hair.

"They think those boys were part of a cult. Satan worshipers. They had killed those other people, remember? ...God works in mysterious ways. They were tempting fate. I'll bet they just sacrificed each other...they never caught the ones that did it...probably older men that brought those boys into the cult...one of their sick rituals."

Owen just let his Mother think what she thought.

"But **NO ONE** ever thought you had anything to do with it, Owen! They thought you were...dead at first...but a few days later they thought you were kidnapped by the cult..."

She held Owen close.

"I never stopped praying for you Owen! I knew you would come home!"  
Owen's eyes filled with water. Abby had told him before that vampires can cry...but he didn't know for sure until now.  
"You can tell me all about it later, Owen...we need to get you cleaned up...those clothes...you're cold as ice...no shoes! Where have you been staying?"

Owen shrugged.

"Just different places..."  
She kissed Owen on the forehead.  
"Well you go get in the shower and I'll wash these clothes."

Suddenly appearing full of energy, she rose and guided Owen toward the back of the trailer. Abby watched them go and fidgeted with her fingers until Owen's Mother returned.

"And you! Abby? You're a sight too...you'll have to take a shower when Owen is done."  
Abby rose. "Yes ma'am."  
Owen's mother smiled.  
"Call me 'Jennifer'...not 'ma'am'...or 'Jenny' if you like."  
Abby smiled weakly.  
"Yes ma...umm...Jenny."

Jennifer regarded Abby for a moment.  
"You're a pretty little thing...I guess Owen was staying with your family?"  
Abby was afraid of this. She was a terrible liar. Owen always knew what to say in times like this...but he was in the shower..._"Hurry up, Owen!"_ Abby thought to herself.  
"My family...I don't know where they are..."  
"Did they drop you two off and go to a motel?"  
_"That sounds good"_ Abby thought.  
"Umm...yes."  
"How old are you, sweetie?"  
Another question. Abby thought quickly.  
"I'm 12...more or...um...12!"

Jennifer smiled at the strange little girl.  
"Oh I'm sorry...I shouldn't be hitting you with all these questions."  
Abby smiled as warmly as she could and shrugged.  
"So you are two years younger than Owen...he's 14 now and..."  
Jennifer stopped. She just realized that Owen had not gotten any taller since the last time she'd seen him. That seemed odd. She went into the kitchen to fix him something to eat._ "He must not be eating very well..."_ she thought.

Abby peeked around the corner at Jennifer. She then looked down the narrow hallway toward the bathroom where Owen was taking his shower. She contemplated bolting for the front door and making a run for it.  
"I'll go check on Owen."  
Jennifer looked around at Abby.  
"Check on Owen? He's in the shower."  
She peered at Abby intently.  
"Girls aren't supposed to walk in on boys when they take a shower, dear."  
Abby sensed she had made a mistake.  
"Oh yes...I meant...I was going to knock on the door..."  
"He'll be ok...just sit down and wait."  
Jennifer eyed Abby suspiciously.

The bathroom door opened and Owen came in wearing a towel. Abby brightened quickly and smiled at him. Jennifer took note.  
"Owen! Put on some clothes! I've got your clothes in the back bedroom."  
Owen smiled at them both and exited the room. Abby sat back in her chair feeling uncomfortable. She shot a quick look at Jennifer...who was looking at her as well. Abby quickly looked down at her feet.

* * *

Abby stood under the shower head and let the water wash over her. She was glad to be out of the room. Owen's mother made her feel nervous. Abby could hear the conversation between Owen and Jennifer filtering through the wall. Even her heightened hearing ability couldn't make out the exact words. Abby decided to rush back to hear what was being said. She hurriedly dried herself and threw on some of Owen's clothes that Jennifer had given her.

Abby walked into the living room as Owen and his mother were talking. She stood by a wall that had a large crucifix mounted upon it. Abby gazed at it for a moment and wondered why anyone thought that...people like her...would be hurt by it. Abby didn't think she was evil. She hated what she had to do to live.

"I can't believe how little you've grown, Owen...you look exactly the same...have you been eating right?"  
"Yes...I guess I'm a slow grower."  
"Well...I'll get you fixed up...making your favorite...macaroni and cheese!"  
She pinched Owen's cheek. He looked at Abby and shrugged. Abby smiled back. Owen had told her about how often he'd eaten "mac and cheese".  
"I'm...not really hungry, Mom."  
"Oh that's crazy...you need to eat something...both of you."  
"We just ate though..." Owen insisted. Abby nodded in agreement.  
"Fine...ok...ok..." Jennifer raised her hands in surrender, pushed the pan to the back burner, and switched off the stove.  
"What we need to do is get you two in bed...it's almost two in the morning!"  
Owen and Abby looked at each other and grinned.  
"We're getting up early tomorrow and going to see Abby's parents and then we'll go down to the police station and straighten all this stuff out about the pool and all."  
"But Mom...we're not tired."  
"Nonsense, Owen...is that why you're not growing? Staying up all night?" She walked over to him and took him in her arms.  
"Well no more of that, my sweet boy...it's time you kept regular hours."

Jennifer would not be swayed. She placed Owen in the back bedroom and put Abby on the couch. The two had at first attempted to share his bedroom but Jennifer had loudly vetoed that idea.  
"What have you two been doing all this time? This is not proper behavior...you'll sleep on the couch, young lady!"

Abby reluctantly settled down on the couch under the blankets Jennifer provided. She pouted as Jennifer turned out the lights and went to bed.

It wasn't 5 minutes before Owen was at her side. Grinning.  
"Owen!" Abby whispered.  
"It's ok...she can't hear us...nothing can hear us."  
"But still...what if she comes in here?"  
"She won't...I heard her pouring her wine...she'll be out soon."  
"I don't think she likes me...I don't want to..."  
"Ahh...come on Abby...come in my room...it'll be ok."  
Abby had no will to say no. She rose and the two moved silently down the hall and into Owen's bedroom. They settled down on his bed and listened until Jennifer's breathing became slow and regular. Owen then smiled at Abby and pinched her. As she playfully slapped his hand he pulled her pants down and off her legs.  
"Owen!" she punched him in the arm.  
"What?" he grinned at her.  
"Are you crazy? We can't!"  
"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

The two little vampires giggled and fell together.

_4:00 am_

"Owen..."  
"What?"  
"The sun...what will we tell your mom?"  
Owen had no idea.


	8. Morning flight

** Chapter 8**

_5:30 am_

"We have to go now, Owen."

Abby had instincts for the rising sun honed over several centuries. More than once, she had been required to remind Owen of an impending sunrise.

"But...I can't just leave...she'll think I took off like last time."  
Owen sat on the side of the bed looking at the floor. He hated the thought of causing his mother more pain. Especially now, when she knew he was ok and had come back to her.  
"Can't we just stay in this room?"  
Abby curled her arms around Owen from behind.  
"I don't think she would understand." Abby paused, "Something bad could happen."  
Owen knew Abby was right. Nothing was presenting itself as a good alternative. Owen sighed. Just showing back up on his mother's doorstep wasn't as easy as he thought.  
"I know...I at least have to tell her something."  
"Maybe...leaving a note would be better?" Abby suggested.

Owen thought about it for a moment.  
"Abby...I love your handwriting..." here Owen shot a quick smile at Abby, "but I can't just leave without telling her anything...I can't..."  
Abby squeezed him.  
"Ok...we'll tell her...but we have to go soon."

_(knocking)_

Jennifer heard the knocking in a dream. The usual deep sleep more accurately described as a stupor enveloped her. She heard the voice of her son. Her mind refused to believe. Her son was dead. Was he calling out to her from beyond the grave? Was he in heaven? Now the voice was closer. Hands shaking her. Jennifer struggled to consciousness.

"Mom!"  
Jennifer opened her eyes. There stood her dead son and a young girl. Was she an angel? Jennifer's mind told her the girl was trying to take Owen away from her...she could feel it.

Owen glanced at the empty wine bottle by his mother's bed. She was drunk again.  
"Mom...wake up! Me and Abby have to go!"  
The fog began to clear.  
"Wha...go?"  
"Yes...we're going to her parents' place for the day...we'll be back tonight...ok?"  
"W...why? Can't you stay? She can go..."  
"I can't explain...just believe me Mom...I'll be back tonight...I promise."

Jennifer's heart rate quickened as she struggled awake. She grasped Owen's arm.  
"No...Owen...don't go..."  
Owen kissed his mother on the forehead.  
"We'll be back...I love you Mom."

Owen freed himself from his mother's grasp and he and Abby turned to go.  
"Owen!"  
The duo quickly moved through the trailer and out the door. Jennifer staggered into the living room as the door shut behind them. She opened the door and looked out into the night to call her son back. But a quiet stillness greeted her and choked off her words before she could voice them.

They were gone.

Jennifer closed the door and locked it. Something was very wrong. Her senses were dulled, but she still felt it.

She sat down at the kitchen table and slumped over to rest her head on her folded arms. Misery overcame her as tears began to flow from her closed eyes. _"What if he never comes back?"_

Fear. Jennifer thought about calling the police.

Then it occurred to her. Something had been nagging at the edge of her subconscious since this began.

_"Abby?"_

* * *

The bobcat sat still and watched as two figures swooped in and alighted on the ground below. They were quiet. Very quiet. Had the bobcat not been looking right at that spot when they arrived, he never would have seen them. _The two figures looked directly at him._ This triggered the flight instinct and the bobcat quickly turned and ran...and did not look back.

Abby and Owen watched the bobcat go. They each slipped a shirt over their heads as wings disappeared.

"I saw this spot when we got here earlier."  
"You always notice that stuff, Abby."  
"I've had a lot of practice."  
Abby walked toward a sunken basin thick with underbrush and surrounded by trees. She pointed.  
"See?"  
A small opening. Abby bent down and stuck her head in. Owen snuck up behind her and smacked her on her butt. Abby straightened up in mock anger.  
"Oh stop! I'm trying to find us a spot here!"  
"We've got time...sun won't be up for a while."  
"It comes up faster than you think...**never **wait until the last minute, Owen...never."  
Owen was subdued. There was a tone of seriousness in Abby's voice. He always let her take the lead on things like this. She had an uncanny knack for finding shelter for them. As she often reminded him, it came from experience. She had been doing this for...well...a long time.

Abby seemed satisfied.  
"It will work. Nothing lives there."  
"They would leave when we moved in anyway." Owen said with a touch of smugness. He well knew that all other living creatures gave he and Abby a wide berth. Nothing ever disturbed them while they slept.

They spent a few minutes piling underbrush around the opening so it would not be visible before both crawled inside the hollowed out opening well out of view. It was quite small, but cramped quarters were never a problem for them. They became as one and still as death as the sun rose over New Mexico.

* * *

"Abby!" Jennifer said out loud. Her thoughts sobered her up.

She went to her room and pulled open a box with newspaper clippings in it. Rifling through them, she found what she sought. A news story about the cult killer that had been caught right before Owen had disappeared. She read through it quickly.

"Abby! she repeated again. There it was. The killer had left a misspelled note before he jumped to his death. It had said, _"I'm sory Abby."_ That seemed like a big coincidence to Jennifer. She didn't know many "Abbys"...what were the odds Owen would show up with a girl with that same name? Jennifer had sensed something odd about her.  
_"She's probably in that same cult...and talked my baby into leaving with her!"_

Jennifer, feeling frightened, reached for the phone and dialed. A voice answered.

"911 emergency...can I help you?"


	9. Call and response

** Chapter 9**

The officer spoke slowly and deliberately.  
"Mrs. Hollaway, you'll have to calm down a little...tell me again."  
"My baby! He's alive! A cult has him!"  
"A...cult, ma'am?"  
"Yes! The 'Abby' girl is back! She took him the first time and now she's talked him into leaving again!"

The officer felt genuine confusion. He had never bought into the whole "cult" craze and he had no idea who this "Abby" was. The hysterical woman in front of him was acting as if he should know what that name meant. He sighed. _"Great time to be on duty."_ he thought.

"Can you tell me who "Abby" is?"

Jennifer was losing patience. _"The police in this city are morons!"_  
She picked up the old newspaper clipping off the kitchen table and thrust it at the policemen. He looked at it with a puzzled expression and turned it over to look at the back.

"I'm not sure what this means, ma'am."  
"There!" Jennifer pointed to a paragraph.

The policeman saw the blurb about the note left by the killer several years before. It was common knowledge on the force that Jennifer had lost her son to the supposed "cult" and had never stopped bugging them about it since. He understood that she would be upset of course...but he also knew she was often drunk when she called the station at odd hours to present a new theory about where her son was. Now she had gotten up early to invent a new story about some cult member kidnapping her boy. _"Great time to be on duty."_ he suppressed a smile as he repeated the thought.

"So you're saying this 'Abby' has come back and taken your son away who has been missing for two years?"  
"Yes...well...no...he came back with her...and they left early this morning for no good reason."  
"So they came back...and then left."  
"Yes!"  
"Ma'am...we don't know anything about this 'Abby' in the paper. That was just a note he wrote. He was a crazy man...probably invented her out of thin air and decided to join her by jumping out the window."

Jennifer shook her head.  
"You don't think it's strange that another 'Abby' shows up with Owen?" she almost was pleading now.  
"Well ma'am, coincidences happen all the time."

* * *

Jennifer sat at her kitchen table brooding. As usual, the police would not listen. _"They think they know so much...but they never found Owen, did they?"_  
She angrily repeated the cop's last words, "We'll be on the look-out for them, ma'am." She knew he was just trying to get rid of her.

She tried to calm herself. A quick glance at the bottle of wine on the table caused her to shake her head._ "No! Not today! Must stay alert! Owen said he would come back..."_ Jennifer paced back and forth for a while before going into the living room to turn on the TV.

* * *

"I'm telling you...it was two little kids!"  
James looked at his tenant with amusement.  
"Really Brian? Two little kids showed up and busted your door in?"  
"Yes!"  
"Anyone else see these super kids?"  
"You make it sound like I'm crazy, James."  
James smiled wider.  
"Do I?"

James had always liked Brian. He kept out of trouble, had a good sense of humor, and was always willing to share a beer or two. That's why James had given Brian the first shot at this apartment when Jennifer Hollaway moved out. James wasn't sure what had gone on last night, but he knew it probably wasn't a couple of 12 year old kids that had busted up Brian's door like that. The thing was practically sawdust.

James raised his hands.  
"Ok man...whatever...it's cool. Just buy a new door and we'll forget about it."  
Brian grumbled. So much for James believing him.  
"Fine!"  
Brian stomped into his apartment and would have slammed the door in James' face...but of course there was no door to slam. Once inside, he collapsed on his couch and sulked.  
_"I'm going to get that little cunt and her boyfriend. They took me by surprise before. She needs to be taught a lesson."_

His fingers found the pistol wedged in between the cushions of the couch.  
_"Yeah...we'll see how she likes it when I'm in charge."_

* * *

"You up?" Owen asked.  
"Of course, silly...if you're up, I'm up." Abby answered.

Owen pinched Abby on the arm. She yelped in fake outrage and pain.  
"You'd better stop!" She kicked Owen out of the burrow for emphasis. He rolled out laughing.

Both stood and brushed themselves off.  
"Weird how we never have to stretch or yawn when we wake up." Owen remarked absently.  
Abby had not thought of such things in a long time. A warm feeling for Owen filled her. It was things like that which made her feel alive again. For Owen, it was all still new. She moved to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did I say something stupid and obvious again?"  
"No...it's a good thing to notice that. I had forgotten."  
Owen smiled.  
"Well...it **is **weird...trust me."

Abby pulled Owen's old shirt over her head and tied it around her waist.  
"Let's go see your mother."  
Owen did the same with his shirt and they were off into the sky within moments.

* * *

Jennifer was, in spite of her best intentions, very drunk. She had waited all day for Owen to return. After breaking down sobbing several times, the bottle was her only respite. Now it was dark. She vaguely recalled Owen saying something about returning at night.

A knock on the door startled her. Jennifer jumped to her feet.  
"Owen?"  
"Yes Mom." The muffled voice answered.

Jennifer threw the door open. There stood Owen...with...that girl. Both were filthy. Jennifer could only spare a momentary glare at Abby before grabbing Owen in a tight embrace.  
"Oh my baby! Promise me you won't leave again!"

Owen returned his mother's hug and looked at Abby. She looked very uncomfortable.  
"Mom...let's go inside."

They filed into the trailer home. Abby paused at the door to make sure. She had gotten a bad vibe from Owen's mother. That brief look had held real menace. But Abby was able to enter unimpeded. The "rules" on entering a home were never easy to pin down .

Jennifer led Owen to the couch and sat down with him, kissing him and whispering to him. Abby sat opposite them on a wooden chair, keeping quiet. Listening.  
"Owen! You have to get rid of her! She's in that satanic cult that killed those boys at the pool!"  
Owen's eyes widened. He looked at Abby...who had of course heard every word clearly.  
"Mom! That's not true!"

Jennifer straightened up and looked directly at Abby with hate in her eyes.  
"I would like to speak with my son alone...if you don't mind!"

Abby said nothing. She stood slowly and stepped out of the front door into the night air. The door slammed behind her. Abby heard night sounds. A car horn in the distance. At her feet, she heard a beetle crawling past. Without even trying, she could hear the conversation in the house clearly.

"Mom! That's rude! Abby is nice...she's the nicest person I know!"  
"You don't understand Owen...she has you brainwashed! It's all part of what cults do!"  
"That's not true, Mom! Abby helped me get away...you don't understand!"  
"Owen look at the paper...the man that killed those boys...drained their blood...he was with a girl named 'Abby'!"

Silence.

"Mom...I can't explain. You just have to believe me. Abby is good. She cares about me. I...I love her."  
Jennifer straightened.  
"Owen...I hate to do this...but I forbid you to see her again! Go tell her to leave and never come back! She's not welcome here!"

Silence once more.

The door opened. Owen stepped out crying. Jennifer was behind him also crying.  
"Owen...please believe me...you **must **listen...she is evil..."  
_"Evil."_ Owen thought. How little that word meant to him now. He turned to face his mother.

"Mom...I'm sorry...I'm going with Abby. I can't tell you why."  
"No! Owen! Please!" Jennifer staggered out of the trailer now. Neighbors in adjacent trailers, long used to her drunken disturbances, merely rolled their eyes and turned up their TVs.

Owen crossed quickly to Abby and looked at her with apologetic eyes. The sound of his mother's sobbing filled his ears.  
"I'm sorry Abby! I...didn't want this to happen."  
Abby embraced him and whispered into his ear.  
"It's ok Owen...I..."

A new sound made them both turn quickly to face his mother.

"Hello kids...being mean to your mother, you little shit?"

It was the man from the apartment. Owen snarled at him and was about to pounce when he noticed the gun. The man was standing beside his mother with the gun pointed at her head. Both Owen and Abby silently cursed themselves for letting their guard down. They should have heard him...they should have smelled him...so many neighbors making noises...so much emotion to distract.

"Just relax you little bastard. No more tricks from you two."


	10. Bad Brian

** Chapter 10**

Jennifer trembled as the strange man held her tightly. She looked at him and realized she knew him from the old apartment. Brian ...something. _"He's in the cult too! Abby has brought them all here!" _she thought.

"Why don't we all go inside." Brian said.

He backed into the trailer holding Jennifer tightly as a scowling Owen followed him. Abby followed close behind eying him carefully. Once inside, Brian waited by the far wall for Owen and Abby to enter and motioned for them to shut the door behind them. When that was done they turned to face him as he grinned widely at them.

"I figured you two would be here since you were so damned anxious to find this drunk bitch. Did you think you could come and rough me up like that and just...get away with it?"

"Let my mom go! ... Now!" Owen growled.  
Abby had her hands on Owen's shoulders and could feel his rage physically transforming him.  
"Owen...control yourself...you don't want to change in front of your mother." Abby breathed through clenched teeth.

Owen heard Abby's whisper and took a deep breath...but anger flowed through him like a river of fire. Owen had noticed several times that his temper was more...spectacular...since his turning. Abby had told him this was a part of being what they were. It was dangerous to become angry. They could lose control. It was similar to when the hunger overcame them, the transformation could occur. She used her actions at the pool as an example.

"We'll figure out what to do, Owen...don't worry."

Brian noticed Abby murmuring.  
"Shut up, bitch! You two don't even think about making any heroic rescue here unless 'Mom" means nothing to you."  
He tightened his grip on Jennifer as he said it and looked at her frightened face.

Owen measured himself carefully.  
"She doesn't have anything to do with this...let her go and we'll stay."

Brian laughed.  
"You think I don't remember how you two were juiced up on something at my apartment? ...I think we'll keep 'Mom' around for insurance."

He stroked Jennifer's cheek.

"I guess you two are on some kind of drugs. I've heard about that...people being crazy strong and hyped up on adrenaline and stuff...coke maybe? You sure trashed my place with that crap in your system. ...What do you think about that...'Mom'? ...your kid is a junkie. They start young these days." Brian chuckled.

Jennifer cautiously spoke.  
"Drugs? Owen...is that true?"  
"No!...he's a liar, Mom!"  
Brian snorted.  
"Yeah...that's why you kicked my door in. ...And that's why you two run around in this weather with no coats or shoes."

Abby spoke up.  
"You're right...we shouldn't have done that. Just let her go...you've got a gun...we can't hurt you."  
"Not likely! I heard about how even getting shot doesn't slow you junkies down. ...Mom stays."

"...Anyway...Mom may not mind seeing you two get taken down a peg or two. ...Especially you...since she thinks you're...evil."

Abby narrowed her eyes. Her temper wasn't as intense as Owen's...but this man was pushing it.

"...I can't argue with her on that...especially after you two broke into my house and threatened me."  
"That's not true!" Owen growled, "He was trying to...hurt Abby!"  
"...Maybe you ought to step back, kid...or I'll blow your mom's brains all over that wall."

Jennifer whimpered at this exchange.  
"He's in the cult too, Owen! Run!"

Brian looked puzzled.  
"Cult? You need to sober up. I'm here to get some payback from that little cunt over there...she owes me something. I was just trying to help her out...I was going to make her feel **REAL **good...and they both jumped me."

Abby felt something dark rising in Owen and grabbed his arms.  
"Don't Owen...he can't hurt us...but he can hurt your mom."

Brian heard what Abby said and snorted.

"Listen to your girlfriend, boy. Just behave yourself. I **WILL **hurt Mom here...and I'll hurt you two also...so don't go thinking I can't...I'm pretty sure a bullet in the head would ruin your day."

Brian reached into his coat pocket and produced a pair of handcuffs. He glanced around and threw them toward Abby. She caught them smoothly.  
"Chain your boyfriend to that metal counter over there...that should keep him from causing any trouble while me and you spend some time in the back teaching you some respect."

Abby looked where Brian pointed. It was a stainless steel counter built into the sink. Unlike everything else in the trailer home, It looked fairly sturdy. She looked at the handcuffs and pulled the chain tight, they too were well made.

"We ain't got all night, little cunt. Lock him down so you, me, and Mom here can have a little fun...she'll be our chaperone."

Abby considered what to do. She had lived a very long time and knew there was no danger to her here. She could easily be on the man and rip his throat out before he could do much...

...except pull the trigger on the gun pointed at Jennifer's head.

Abby didn't particularly like Jennifer...mostly because Jennifer didn't like her. But Abby knew the pain of losing a mother. Though she knew Owen was going to outlive his mother by centuries most likely, she didn't want him to lose her like this.

She touched Owen's arm. Their eyes met. There was a look of determination in Abby's eyes. The look was oddly comforting to Owen. He knew full well what Abby was capable of when provoked. It was difficult to provoke her, but pity those who expended the extra effort.

"Put the cuffs on one of his wrists...and make it tight...don't get cute."

Owen held out his wrist to Abby. She snapped the cuffs in place.

"Now...to the counter like a good little girl...tie the little shit up like the dog he is."

Abby glanced at Brian for a moment with a calm, cold look and led Owen to the counter. Owen glared at Brian the entire time.

"Do it, bitch."

Abby secured the cuffs to a leg support of the counter and whispered, "Don't worry..."

"There! That's better! Now..." he pointed to Abby, "come here...I'll tell you what is going to happen."

Abby walked toward him. Jennifer was hyperventilating and sobbing. Brian motioned for Abby to walk down the hallway toward the back bedrooms. He glanced over at Owen as he turned to follow her with Jennifer held tightly.

"You just hang tight here, you little shit. I'm going to have some fun with your girlfriend for what you two did to me. I'll come get you afterward so you can see how much she liked it."

He extended his middle finger toward Owen and disappeared from view. Owen immediately tugged on the handcuffs that held him in place. The metal of the counter groaned but held. Owen felt rage build within him and pulled again.

The cuffs held. The counter held. But the leg support moved...ever so slightly.

* * *

Abby lead Brian and Jennifer into the bedroom. He ordered her to stop beside the bed. She looked at him. He had a malicious smile on his face as he looked her up and down.

"Now cunt...where were we yesterday? ...Oh yeah...you were naked. right?"

Abby stared at him without expression. She felt no fear. She only waited for him to give her an opening. She didn't feel the hunger...it had only been a few days. In spite of her hatred of the kill, she knew what she had to do. And she hated the man for forcing her to do it. _ "You've sealed your fate." _Abby thought. The only question was how to do what she was going to do without Jennifer finding out about her.

"I like you much better naked...get your clothes off, little bitch."

Abby answered calmly. "No."

Brian was taken aback.  
"No?...**NO**?...what the fuck...do you not see I'm not fucking around here? ...Get your fucking clothes **off **you little bitch!"

He pressed the gun to Jennifer's temple and produced another pair of handcuffs and some rope.

"Listen good...You're **going **to get naked...then I'm going to chain you to that bed all spread out nice for me...then I'm going to give you what you need...and teach you why should **never **have fucked with me."

Abby remained motionless and just stared into Brian's eyes. There was hate there.

"You afraid I'm going to hurt you, little cunt? ...Well...I **am **going to hurt you...and there's nothing you can do about it."

Abby knew he was wrong about that...she could do a great deal about the situation, but began to think it would be over soon.

This was because she could hear what the man could not. A sick twist of metal in the kitchen. A familiar presence approaching quickly. _Owen was coming._

Brian was becoming unnerved by the little girl. She appeared unmoved and un-intimidated by his threats. She was just watching him. And smiling.

Smiling?

Brian screamed. Something was **very **wrong with his hand. He quickly looked at it. Where it should have been...holding the gun to Jennifer's head...was a mangled crimson stump. Blood began to pour out of the fresh wound and soak the front of his shirt and Jennifer's dress. She promptly fainted and fell onto the bed.

Seconds expanded for Brian.

He turned toward the door only to see Owen's snarling face staring back at him. The boy was holding Brian's crushed hand. The handcuffs dangled from his wrist and swung lazily as Brian's blood dripped from them. It was not the sight of his own mangled appendage that caused horror to well within his chest, it was the sight of Owen's face. Unrestrained rage written upon it. A pale, savage visage with blue-gray eyes and a sharp row of teeth. A voice came from that twisted mouth...a demon's voice...  
"Abby...bring him..."

Now Brian saw the girl. She too had that twisted horror of a face as she approached him. Fear paralyzed. Blood loss dazed. He could not scream. Iron fingers gripped him. The walls moved past him. Outside. In the air. Wings. Landing. Woods. On knees. Crying. Not real...can't be.

The two children that weren't children stood in front of Brian staring at him. Their cold eyes filled him with terror. Predator's eyes. He wanted to beg. He wanted to pray. The boy spoke.

"Tell her what you are."

Brian could not think. Trying to wake up.

"W...what?"  
"Tell her about the evil you do...you know what I mean..."

Brian had no will left. He knew exactly what the boy meant. He had caused many families to mourn the loss of a young daughter over the years. There seemed no point in lying.

"I...I...hurt little girls."

If anyone were to write final words for Brian, those would be very appropriate.

A glance was exchanged between them and they were on him. Pain...unspeakable pain. Numb. Submission. Life draining away. Relief. Everything...was over.

What was once a man, was now dead flesh. The two vampires rose over their kill. Abby turned away. Owen fished around in Brian's pocket, retrieved the key to the handcuffs, and removed them from his wrist. He then moved over to Abby and embraced her.

"Abby..."  
"Owen...I..." Abby couldn't look at the man. She could never bear to look when...**it**...was over.  
"He was bad, Abby."  
"I know..."  
"No Abby...I mean **real **bad...more than others. I could tell...somehow...I could tell."  
Abby looked at Owen curiously.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's like when...I felt it at the pool...when that older guy held me under water...I remember thinking how he seemed to be worse than the others. Now I can feel it even stronger."  
"I don't understand."  
Owen struggled to find words.  
"Something in their eyes. The way they look at people. The way they move. Like I can see inside their heads...I knew he was **always **going to hurt people, Abby...no matter what."  
"But Owen..."  
"No Abby...listen. We don't have to feel bad. He was bad. We did something **good**. He should not be alive to hurt other people...and he was **going **to hurt more girls."  
Abby blinked. She remembered how her senses sometimes told her things she couldn't describe...like when Owen was near. She decided she believed him. Turning, she looked at the man lying on the ground behind them. Owen's words made her feel better.  
"Abby...I think we should look for people like him..."

Owen took her hands in his.  
"...When we get hungry."


	11. Byron

**Chapter 11**

_"I must be cruel only to be kind"_

Silently, the two child vampires stood outside the small mobile home. They heard the woman inside praying softly...and sobbing.

Choices.

Abby stole a glance at Owen. Owen felt the glance.  
"I know..." he looked at Abby with moist eyes, "she can't ever know."

Owen listened to his mother's pain and longed to rush to comfort her. But it could not be. He knew her too well. Her fragile psyche would collapse upon her. She had almost gone over the edge at the thought of him being in a cult. The possibility of her accepting the REAL truth was nonexistent...especially with her religious view of the world. Owen knew very well that she would immediately think of him as a demon from hell.

The uncomfortable thing about it was, Owen wasn't entirely sure he **wasn't **a demon.

So should Owen stay with his mother? Tell her he was alive and then leave, only to have her worry about him for the rest of her life? Take her with them? Tell her that he was a vampire and have her curse his name and go insane? Owen knew what happened to alcoholics that claimed monsters were after them.

There was only one real choice. A bitter choice that was not a perfect one. One last look at the trailer...the sound of his mother's despair...and they were gone. Los Alamos was suddenly a town without vampires.

* * *

_February 2007_

Choices. Have to live with the ones you make.

"I think it could be different now...she's better."  
Abby could only stroke Owen's neck in response.  
"You know there is no way to explain things to her if she sees you, Owen."  
"I know it..." he glanced sideways at Abby, "I never grew up, did I?"

Abby felt a pang of guilt over the accident long ago that had made Owen what he now was...her companion, forever. It was a good thing in so many ways of course, but sometimes there would be a moment...just a small moment...when she couldn't help wondering if Owen resented her. He now shared with her what no one else ever did. Joy, laughter, and love. ...And her curse. An endless, sunless existence...A horrible craving from which there was no cure.

She had read enough to know that immortality was much desired by those who saw their end approaching...but she had lived long enough to know how it lessened the very act of living. A light that could not know the dark lost its fragile beauty. Owen did not yet feel the weight of the years...and she prayed he never would. Abby hoped **she **would be the reason he never felt that. After all, Owen was the reason she now enjoyed her existence. _ "Love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined"_ Abby thought to herself. Shakespeare was always a comfort.

"But we take care of her, Owen...she's never had to go without."  
"She does have to go without **me **though...twenty-two years now."  
Abby ran her fingers through Owen's hair. Twenty-two years seemed a very short time to her. She knew it was still a long time to Owen.

"Byron says she is happy."

Owen looked around the little pond and plucked a piece of grass from the ground where he and Abby sat. He knew it was a good idea. His best idea ever...hiring Byron to take care of his mother...it had helped her greatly. She no longer had to worry about paying bills and had stopped drinking. Byron had gotten her a nice house in a nice neighborhood in Colorado and even arranged for health care and maid service. Byron thought of everything.

He and Abby paid Byron very well for his services. The money, was easy to come by. After they had left Los Alamos in the dead of night back in 1985, their prey had changed to the human predators. And human predators usually had money...a lot of it. The movie "Scarface" had given him the idea, Owen remembered. Finding drug dealers and relieving them of their money was simple. It helped that most of them lived their lives after the sun went down. Even the ones that didn't register on Owen's radar as prey were willing to donate to Jennifer's cause...with a little persuasion.

Owen rose and reached into his pocket.  
"Abby...let's call Byron."

* * *

The phone rang in the high-rise Dallas condo. A groaning man reached for the phone from the abundant pillows and soft sheets of his bed.  
"Damn...must be them again..." He clicked on the phone. "Hello?"  
"Byron...it's Owen...sorry to wake you."  
Byron sniffed. A sarcastic remark entered his mind _"When **don't** you wake me?"_ but he kept it to himself.  
"Oh no problem Owen...what can I help you with?"  
"Just checking to see how my Mom is doing...y'know...she ok?"  
Byron rolled over and looked at the clock. Two-thirty am. He rubbed his eyes.  
"Oh yeah sure...You remember we got her a new car last month, right? And I looked into that guy she was dating. He's ok...religious like her. I talked to her yesterday and she was in a good mood. I hired a guy to redecorate her house...she was full of ideas for him."  
Byron waited for a response and got nothing.  
"Anything else, Owen? Something else I can do for her?"  
"Umm...no. I don't suppose she ever talks about me, does she?"

Byron knew he was now treading on the strange ground his clients walked. They insisted all her needs be met, but she was never to know where the money came from. It had been difficult at times over the years to avoid the subject with her.  
"Well...you know I can't bring it up...but she does talk about you sometimes. She shows me pictures when I fly out there. She acts like she thinks you may be...y'know...not alive."  
Another pause. Byron often thought of suggesting that Owen let her know he was ok, but he once again kept his opinion to himself.  
"Well...ok...thanks Byron...for everything you do for us."

Byron Marx hung up the phone and lay back. So many of these odd phone calls over the years. He still remembered the first time those two little kids had called him up and arranged to meet him at some restaurant in the middle of the night. A Denny's or something. They claimed they had just picked his name out of a phone book. They couldn't have been more than 13 years old at the time. Both were nice enough kids but were dressed in dirty clothes and creepy in a way. The boy had looked at him intently in a focused way. Byron remembered feeling he should not cross those two for some reason. And he didn't.

It had worked out well for him. Millions of dollars involved. He helped them set up a bank account and they put money into it on a regular basis. Byron got a nice generous income from the deal. The main thing the boy wanted...and he did most of the talking it seemed...was to have his mother taken care of. Byron got in touch with her, explained that she had won a lottery, and claimed he had been assigned to manage her money. Byron, being a lawyer, had a way with words so she bought it. He just remembered to carry a bible around with him when he visited her. Earned her trust immediately with that one.

After a year or two, the kids had stopped meeting with him in person. They dropped money in his mailbox until later years when they could deposit it themselves at the bank ATM. Byron couldn't really be sure which city they lived in. The ATM records were from all over the place.

Getting the midnight phone calls was just a part of the job. Byron eventually set them up with a cell phone. He regretted that one sometimes...like at two-thirty in the morning. After twenty-odd years, Owen still had that high-pitched kid's voice...not a pleasant thing to wake up to.

All in all, it was very profitable...but the strangest arrangement he'd ever heard of.

Byron shook his head, "It's a living..." and turned over to go back to sleep.

* * *

Owen put the cell phone back into his pocket.  
"She's doing good, he says."

Abby sensed his sadness. Their shared bond meant she felt it too. She leaned against him and listened to his heart beat as they both gazed at the little pond. Words were not what Owen needed so Abby offered none.

After a few minutes, Owen kissed Abby's cheek and spoke softly to her.  
"Abby?"  
"Yes?"  
"I was just thinking...does it bother you where we live?"  
Abby sat up and looked at Owen.  
"Me?" she paused and smiled warmly at him, "I don't care where we live as long as you're there."  
Owen touched Abby's nose with his fingertip.  
"But...why can't we get Byron to get us a place? Y'know...a safe place? He could take care of everything for us like he does with my mom."  
Abby brightened. After so many centuries of living the way she did, a thought like that would have never occurred to her.  
"Would that work, Owen?"  
"I think so...it seems like it would work. We could live anywhere we want...and even move around like we do now...but have a real home."

Abby was getting excited thinking about it now. Could it work?  
"Oh Owen...I would like that!"

Owen grinned.  
"So it's settled..."  
Owen fished the cell phone out of his pocket.

* * *

The phone rang once more in the Dallas condo. Byron's eyes popped open.  
"Oh fer god's sake!"  
He rolled over and reached for the phone that was lighting up the room with its caller ID. He glanced at the clock. Three-fifteen AM. He pushed the green button on the phone.  
"Yeah? Owen? That you again?"  
Byron listened for a minute or two.  
"Yeah...sure...I can do that..." He sat up and leaned over to pick up a pen and began to scribble on a piece of paper on his nightstand.  
"Here in Dallas?...sure...privacy is the main thing, eh? A condo or a house?"

Byron waited while Owen talked with Abby. He stood up and stretched. _ "May as well get up...got a big day tomorrow apparently."_ he thought.

Owen got back on the phone. Byron listened.  
"Yeah...well...I love mine...nobody ever bothers me here. ...You want a top floor? Big locks on the doors? No windows? ...Well that'll be kinda..."  
More conversation on the other end. Owen returned again.  
"Ok...I'll start working on it first thing in the morning. I assume you'll call me tomorrow night, right? ...I'll let you know if I found anything then."

Byron hung up the phone and laid it on his nightstand. He chuckled to himself. _"No windows...those two are a pair alright."_ Owen and Abby never failed to surprise him. Never boring. He walked into the kitchen to make coffee.


End file.
